shaktimaanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 204
'Episode 204 '''is the 204th episode in the series. Plot synopsis Kitanu Man becomes so powerful that he no longer needs to mix germs in the food and give it to children. He could directly fire the germs and infect them. He disguises himself in many forms and keeps infecting children. Shaktimaan goes to Mahashay's library and refers a book written by Sri Satya about Kitanu Man. In that he finds the statement, ''"The beginning of Kitanu Man is also his end." Shaktimaan ponders over what this statement could really mean. Meanwhile Tamarj Kilvish tells Kitanu Man that he has to acquire even more strength. He says that it is not enough to extract the youth of children of Mumbai but he must extract the youth of all the children in the world so as to become super powerful. Further, this will prevent any future generation from being born and cause Darkness to establish itself in the world eternally. Kitanu Man disguises himself in the form of Shaktimaan and attacks children in the open. He also proclaims that Shaktimaan is the other name of Kitanu Man. People being so stupid to think for themselves immediately start blaming Shaktimaan for all the evil that has befallen them. When original Shaktimaan arrives, the arrogant Inspector Amrita Arora tries to arrest him by pointing her gun at him. But Shaktimaan leaves the place as bullets had no effect on him. At another location Kitanu Man arrives in the form of Shaktimaan but before he could attack the children, Shaktimaan arrives and they start to battle. Kitanu Man disappears but while invisible he issues a warning that he will turn all the children in the world into old people and then kill Shaktimaan thereafter. Soon after Shaktimaan arrives in front of Inspector Amrita and tells her that his creation has been done to make sure that law and order prevails in the world and then leaves. On their way home Geeta tells Gangadhar that up until now 20000 children have become the victims of Kitanu Man. She asks why hasn't Shaktimaan been able to eliminate the threat despite encountering Kitanu Man twice. Gangadhar tells her about the statement he read in Sri Satya's book. Geeta says that perhaps by beginning, Sri Satya meant the place where Kitanu Man's statue was excavated. They soon reach the excavation site and start scanning the area but they couldn't find anything. Later Geeta asks whether the origins of Kitanu Man might be in the era of Sri Satya and theorizes that perhaps they have to time travel again to that era. Gangadhar says that he has no idea. Meanwhile Kitanu Man reaches his 100th city and plans to contaminate the water distribution system. The next day KR-TV receives news from all around the country about children infected by Kitanu Man. Kunal once again is angry that KR-TV isn't able to find out the whereabouts of Shaktimaan and what he is doing to bring Kitanu Man to justice. Burkha snaps at Gangadhar and Geeta that Shaktimaan isn't able to do anything to Kitanu Man. Gangadhar is upset that despite children being his best friends he is not able to do anything to save them. But Geeta urges him to keep calm and find out the solution to the crisis as he is the only one capable of the same. There Tamraj Kilvish is happy at the success of Kitanu Man. He says that now Kitanu Man is so powerful that he can spread his germs through the entire atmosphere, all the oceans, rivers and lakes. Kitanu Man continues his masquerade by spreading his germs as suggested by Kilvish. When Geeta receives news the Kitanu Man has started infecting Orissa, she telepathically tells Shaktimaan to reach there and he does. However, he couldn't find KItanu Man as he had moved to other parts of the country. Shaktimaan tells Geeta that wherever he reaches, Kitanu Man has already infected that place. Very soon Geeta receives the news at KR-TV that the entire world has now become infected by Kitanu Man. People have turned to God in desperate prayers at this time. Appearances * Kitanu Man * Shaktimaan * Sri Satya * Kilvish * Inspector Amrita Arora * Geeta * Gangadhar * Kunal Back to List of Shaktimaan Episodes. Notes & trivia * Source: https://youtu.be/FF14xSQxU0s | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}